


Tammy/Hannah drabbles

by soupsaga



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: as with my ncis nola drabbles, I decided to create a compilation of my tammy/hannah drabbles on here to reach a wider audience than just tumblr users. you can either leave requests in the comments on this work or on my tumblr tammy-gregorio.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. "we could get arrested for this."

Tammy needed a night to relax. She had spent her day doing paperwork and she was tired of staring at the work on her desk. She decided to visit a bar to have a drink or two and she might even find someone to keep her company for the night, although she wasn’t putting money on the latter.

When Tammy walked into the bar, she weaved her way through the crowd of people standing near the entrance and made her way to the bar to order a drink. She noticed a vacant seat at the end of the bar and decided to take it, it was secluded enough for her to be alone but close enough to everyone else that made interactions possible. While she waited for her drink, Tammy took her opportunity to take a glance around the bar to get a feel for the crowd that night. A smile grew on her face as she saw two women leaning over the pool table, the outside woman teaching the other to play. New Orleans was a pretty diverse city, but it always made Tammy happy to see other women that were into women.

Tammy watched as the woman pressed her chest to the other woman’s back and slid her hand down her arm. The woman had shorter, familiar hair but Tammy couldn’t seem to place it. She was sure it was just someone with a hairstyle similar to that of someone she knows.

What Tammy was not expecting, however, was for her boss to be the familiar woman. Now that she knew the woman, Tammy was coming up with other explanations for her actions. Hannah was probably just friends with the other woman. She might just be flirty in nature. Hannah isn’t gay, Tammy would have noticed. Was her gut failing her?

Tammy’s doubts were soon washed away when she saw the other woman kissing on Hannah’s neck when her boss was taking a sip her of drink. Tammy tried to tear her eyes away, she was obviously watching an intimate moment, but she couldn’t move. It was as if seeing Hannah in such a position with another woman flipped a switch in Tammy. Of course, she had developed some sort of a crush on the woman before but this pushed her over the edge. She was sure of her feelings now.

She was about to finally look away when she saw Hannah look up and directly at her. Hannah’s smile grew when she spotted Tammy, causing Tammy to do the complete opposite of what she was planning on. Instead of turning around and pretending she hadn’t seen Hannah, she stood up and made her way toward her.

By the time Tammy was standing in front of Hannah, the other woman was standing with a foot of space between her and Hannah. Tammy sensed the woman was thrown off by another woman approaching her date but she was determined to talk to Hannah.

“Gregorio! I’m glad to see you’re out tonight,” Hannah grinned, hugging the shorter agent.

Tammy smiled at Hannah, the agent’s smile was contagious. It was probably Tammy’s crush shining through but she chalked it up to the constant positive energy Hannah had around her.

“I needed to do something other than stare at paperwork,” Tammy chuckled. “I was hoping to meet someone tonight, but it seems you have.” She gave the other woman a glance for the first time since walking over.

Hannah bit her lip and nodded. “Listen, it’s not that I’m ashamed of my sexuality but I would prefer if you didn’t mention this to the team. I’m new and I don’t want it to ruin the bond we’ve all created.”

Tammy felt her heart drop when she heard the worry in her boss’ voice. She knew exactly how the woman was feeling, she had felt those same fears when she first joined the team. Tammy wouldn’t wish those feelings of doubt on anyone.

She gave Hannah a reassuring smile and shook her head. “I won’t. But, if you ever want to mention it to the team, they’re not going to have a problem with it.”

“How can you be so sure?” Hannah asked quietly.

Tammy was thrown off by the tone of Hannah’s voice. She had never heard the woman unsure of herself. Hannah was always confident in her words, this was a side Tammy had never seen.

“I’m gay,” Tammy grinned. “Nobody on the team has ever treated me differently. I promise, Hannah, they are more accepting than you think.”

A smile broke out on Hannah’s face as she felt the worry fall from her shoulders. She had been stressing about coming out to the team ever since she took over and hearing Tammy made all of the stress wash away.

Hannah met Tammy’s gaze and nodded. She couldn’t begin to explain how grateful she was to have joined such an amazing team. She had only been in New Orleans for several weeks, but she had begun to feel comfortable with her place on the team early on. Tammy had been right, the fun never ends.

As Tammy looked into Hannah’s eyes, it felt like the entire world stopped. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, she hadn’t been this nervous around a woman in a long time. She knew it wasn’t good, Hannah was her boss and clearly on a date.

The woman beside Hannah cleared her throat, causing Hannah and Tammy to break out of the trance-like state they had been in. Tammy rubbed the back of her neck before nodding at Hannah.

“I should let you get back to your date,” she mumbled.

A look of confusion crossed Hannah’s face before she remembered that she was with another woman. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she nodded nervously. “Yeah,” she muttered.

Tammy wrapped her arms around Hannah in a quick hug before pulling back. She didn’t even give herself a moment to enjoy it because of the glare she was receiving from Hannah’s date.

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow, Hannah,” Tammy smiled, giving a small wave.

Hannah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded. “See you tomorrow, Tammy.”

As Tammy walked back to the bar, she realized that Hannah called her by her first name for the first time. She tried not to over-analyze it, but it was hard when she was used to the woman calling her “Gregorio”. Tammy felt a rush of anger at the jealousy the other woman displayed but she knew she would feel the same if she was on a date with Hannah.

After finishing her second drink at the bar, Tammy made the decision to head back to her apartment. There was nothing left for her at the bar after realizing her feelings for Hannah. She had just begun to stand up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, Tammy turned around to confront whoever it was that had touched her. Upon seeing who the hand belonged to, Tammy felt her icy exterior melt.

Hannah was standing behind her, this time without her date. Tammy wouldn’t say she wasn’t happy to see Hannah alone, but she wondered where the other woman had disappeared to. She didn’t take long to think about it as the woman she had been thinking about for the last half hour was standing in front of her.

“Hannah,” Tammy smiled, biting her lip as she met Hannah’s gaze. “Headed out?”

Hannah shook her head and sat down in the empty seat beside Tammy. She was silent for a moment before turning to the brunette beside her.

“My date decided to leave. Turns out, I’m not too upset by it.”

Tammy pursed her lips, nodding at Hannah. She wondered if she should make a move, there wasn’t much holding her back at this point. Hannah’s comment made her seem interested and her body language was screaming that she wanted Tammy.

“Well, it seems like I’m available to take her place,” Tammy smirked, turning her body to face Hannah. She propped her elbow up in the bar and leaned her head on her hand.

Hannah remained silent, causing Tammy to worry that she had made the wrong move. She opened her mouth to start backpedaling but was cut off by the feeling of Hannah’s lips on hers. Tammy was momentarily thrown off but soon recovered and began to kiss Hannah back. Hannah’s lips were softer and sweeter than Tammy had imagined, not that she would ever admit that she had imagined kissing the other woman.

Hannah was the first to pull away, her eyes fluttering open as she looked up to Tammy. She chewed at her lower lip as she waited to see if Tammy’s reaction would be negative. When she saw the smile on the agent’s lips, Hannah released her lip.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Hannah asked quietly.

Tammy nodded and reached for Hannah’s hand. “My place isn’t too far.”

Lacing their fingers together, Tammy led Hannah out of the bar. She watched Hannah with a growing grin on her face, she couldn’t believe the outcome of the evening. She had walked into the bar trying to distract herself from her crush on Hannah and was leaving with Hannah trailing beside her.

Hannah felt Tammy’s eyes on her and turned to face the woman. She blushed as she realized Tammy had been watching her since they left the bar. Biting her lip, Hannah’s eyes flickered between Tammy’s eyes and her lips. She desperately wanted to lean over and kiss Tammy again.

When the couple walked by their place of work, Hannah stopped Tammy and pressed her against the brick wall. Her urge to kiss the woman grew too strong and she knew this was a safe spot to stop. Hannah leaned down and pressed her lips to Tammy’s in a rough kiss. Her hands found their way under the agent’s shirt and she lightly ran her fingers over the surface of Tammy’s skin, eliciting a soft moan.

“We could get arrested for this,” Hannah whispered against Tammy’s lips.

“We’re close, baby,” Tammy whispered back, reaching for Hannah’s hand.

Hannah grinned at Tammy, she had heard the woman call practically everyone baby but she knew Tammy’s tone was different this time. She wanted to stand out on this sidewalk in this moment forever, it was everything she had wanted. Hannah didn’t know where their relationship would go from here but she knew this was a night she would cherish forever.


	2. i could use a love song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loosely based on the maren morris song of the same name

The surprise on Tammy’s face was evident when she walked into the squad room and found Pride sitting at Hannah’s desk. It had been his before, but Tammy had gotten used to seeing Hannah there. In the back of her mind, she realized she was also disappointed to see Pride instead of Hannah. The two had gotten close over the months Hannah had been leading the team, and it didn’t hurt to have another woman on the team.

The words that left Tammy’s lips weren’t “You’re back!” but rather, “What happened to Hannah?” She was worried about the fact that the other woman had left without saying goodbye to anyone.

One glance at the expression on Tammy’s face caused Pride to realize something he should have before. “She’s taking some time off to spend with her daughter and her husband.”

Tammy’s face fell at the end of his statement, only confirming Pride’s theory. Tammy recognized his acknowledgment and quickly recovered, plastering a fake smile on her lips. “I’m glad. Hannah really missed Naomi; she always talks about her.” Tammy tried to fight the urge to ask about Ryan, but it was something she couldn’t help wondering about. “I thought she was divorced.”

Pride leaned back in his seat, watching his agent’s reaction to his next statement. “Separated.”

Tammy glanced around the squad room to confirm that they were alone before narrowing her eyes at Pride. “I know when I’m being profiled.” She crosses her arms over her chest. Before she has the chance to say anything else to Pride, Sebastian walks into the squad room. Tammy spares one last glance at Pride before walking to her desk to put her purse away. As soon as her purse is secured in the drawer of her desk, Tammy walked to the kitchen without having acknowledged Sebastian’s presence. He had been getting excited over Pride being back, Tammy wanted to let him have his moment.

Tammy poured herself a cup of coffee before setting the mug down on the countertop and running her hands through her hair with a sigh. She didn’t know where to go from here, she needed to clear her mind but she didn’t have the resources to do so. Normally, she would have a drink to take the edge off, but it was eight in the morning and drinking didn’t help her anymore. She couldn’t go for a drive, she had just arrived at work. Tammy scoffed when her next thought popped into her mind, I could use a love song. Tammy wanted a love song that would make her forget that she was stuck in a world that has always gone wrong for her.

Deciding she needed a break before she could get started on her day, the agent wandered outside to the courtyard, where she could drink her coffee in silence. Tammy closed her eyes as she tried to force her thoughts away, but in the end, she was truly powerless. Of course, she had fallen for a married woman, just another woman she couldn’t have. Tammy wished her luck was better, she wanted to find someone she could come home to. She had wasted so much of her life with Ethan, starting over was hard. Since she left Ethan, her love life had been practically non-existent, with the exception of Hannah Lee. Tammy had promised herself that she wouldn’t waste her time with something that wasn’t making her happy, but she started to wonder if she would ever find anything that made her happy.

Tammy had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard Sebastian calling her name. When she finally opened her eyes and looked up, Sebastian was standing right beside her.

“Pride’s back,” Sebastian said, his voice full of hope. He, of course, didn’t know what was racing through Tammy’s mind at the moment.

“I know, baby,” Tammy whispered. “Hannah’s taking time to be with her daughter and her husband.” Tammy’s voice barely came out as a whisper toward the end, giving Sebastian a signal that she wasn’t too happy.

Sebastian sat across from Tammy, setting his own coffee mug on the table. “I thought she was divorced.”

Tammy bit back her immediate response, deciding to simply tell Sebastian the truth. “Apparently they’re separated. I just learned that ten minutes ago. She called him her ex-husband, yet Pride referred to him as her husband. I flirted with her, Sebastian. I don’t flirt with taken women. I feel dirty.”

Sebastian’s face fell at his best friend’s words. “Tammy, you didn’t know. That isn’t your fault, she made you think they were divorced.”

“I wouldn’t have had a chance with her anyway, she’s our boss,” Tammy shook her head. She rubbed her hands over her jeans and sighed. “What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I fall for someone that I actually have a chance with? Eva went to prison and then witness protection. Brooklyn got kidnapped because of me. Hannah was my boss. I spent so much of my life hiding who I was and this is what happens when I finally come out. I don’t have anyone. My parents are dead, I don’t have any siblings, I don’t have a life outside of this job.”

“You have me,” Sebastian shook his head. “You have Chris, you have Dr. Wade, you have Patton. You have us. We’re your family, Tammy. And, you’ll find someone. She’s going to love you so much, I promise. She’ll be worth the wait and you’ll wonder why you ever stressed out about finding her.” He stood up and walked to the other side of the table where Tammy was sitting. He opened his arms to her and flashed a reassuring smile.

Tammy stood up and wrapped her arms around Sebastian, laying her head on his chest. “I really liked Hannah,” she whispered. “She’s amazing. She deserves to be happy and if that’s with her husband and daughter, then I can’t do anything about it.”

Sebastian rubbed Tammy’s back, nodding along to her words. He caught Pride’s eye and nodded at him, assuring him that everything was going to be okay. Sebastian would be there for Tammy, he would help her through anything. He knew she would do the same for him.


	3. hannah comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the requested prompt was "hannah comes out as bi, only tammy isn't that shocked."

The team had gathered at the Tru Tone for a couple of rounds of drinks after their case, a tradition Hannah carried on even without Pride leading the team. Tammy was the first to spot the woman, watching her with a careful eye as she walked across the bar toward the table of agents. There was something about the woman that made her feel unsettled, but Tammy had absolutely no clue as to why the woman had triggered the uneasiness she felt.

The woman had continued on her path, making her way right toward Hannah. Tammy narrowed her eyes as she watched the woman, along with the remainder of the team. They watched as the mystery woman laid her hand on Hannah’s shoulder, gaining the attention of the agent. Tammy felt jealousy in the pit of her stomach, the woman was comfortable enough to approach Hannah, yet Tammy had no idea who she was.

Hannah’s expression softened as she turned around to face the new presence at the table. She masked the shock she felt at being approached in a bar and smiled at the woman. “Alex, hi.”

The woman’s hand ran along Hannah’s arm, causing Tammy to tighten her grip on her beer. She realized that this was a woman Hannah had some form of a relationship with, causing her jealousy to grow. She knew she was shooting daggers at the woman and if the team hadn’t been focused on Hannah’s interaction with Alex, they would have noticed.

“Do you want to join me for a drink? Maybe even more after a while? I had a lot of fun last time.”

Hannah choked on her drink when Alex’s words processed in her brain. She hadn’t come out to the team yet, but this woman was doing it for her. She took a deep breath before shaking her head at the woman. “Maybe another time. I’m busy right now.”

Alex looked around the table, finally noticing Tammy’s expression toward her. She smirked before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Hannah’s cheek, walking away without another word. This caused Tammy to roll her eyes and take a swig of her beer. As she did so, she looked around the table, assessing the reactions the rest of the team had to the interaction. The boys all looked to Hannah for an explanation, meaning none of them had noticed the reaction Tammy provided.

“Well, that was awkward,” Hannah mumbled, avoiding the gaze of her team. She thought to herself for a moment before addressing the situation. “As you may have gathered from that, I’m bisexual. I didn’t think it would ever come up, so I never said anything.”

Tammy simply smiled and sipped her beer again, raising an eyebrow at Hannah. Based on the facial expressions of her team members, she had been the only one not surprised by the confession. Sebastian seemed to notice the lack of reaction from Tammy and decided to call her out on it.

“You already used your FBI skills and profiled her, didn’t you, Tammy?”

Hannah bit her lip to stifle a laugh as she met Tammy’s eyes. She wondered how the other woman would answer, the two hadn’t discussed Hannah’s coming out to the team yet.

Tammy’s lips curled into a grin and she winked at Hannah before turning to Sebastian. “Are you saying that because I’m gay, I always know when somebody else is?”

Sebastian started to stammer and looked to Chris for help to no avail.

“I’m messing with you, baby.” Tammy shook her head. “Hannah told me a while ago when I had her over to my old apartment one night. She knew I was gay so she felt comfortable telling me.”

Hannah smiled as she recalled the moments Tammy hadn’t mentioned; the kiss that followed the confession, the way Tammy’s breath hitched when Hannah’s lips met her neck, the thrill she got when Tammy whispered her name, the countless number of nights that followed suit. All these things were a secret between the two, one Hannah enjoyed keeping. Hannah always enjoyed the high she received when she could tease Tammy at work— whether it was the unbuttoning of the top button of her blouse, the subtle touches to Tammy’s lower back, or even the “accidental” brushes against each other in passing. Hannah knew Tammy’s weaknesses like she knew the back of her hand.

LaSalle interrupted Hannah’s thoughts. “So, is this a possible girlfriend for you?”

Hannah immediately shook her head. “I haven’t seen her since one of my first weeks in New Orleans. I guarantee she doesn’t even remember my name.”

Tammy smiled to herself and leaned back in her chair. She wasn’t sure how long things with Hannah would last, but she was happy to finally have something after years of troubled relationships. She was happy to keep things between the two of them, simply because it meant having whatever it was that they had with Hannah.


	4. treacherous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one contains spoilers for 6x06 so if you haven't watched or aren't aware of what occurred, you probably shouldn't read this one.

Hannah’s words echoed in Tammy’s head as she made the short drive to the other agent’s house. Sebastian was hanging out with Patton, leaving Tammy alone in their house for the night. She had been alone with her thoughts for too long, she needed to be around someone else. Hannah was her first thought, she had offered to listen to Tammy if she ever wanted to talk, especially so after Chris’ death. Tammy had dealt with loss before, but this was much more than she could handle on her own.

After sitting in her car for five minutes while gathering her thoughts, Tammy finally took a deep breath and made her way to the front door. She could feel her chest tighten and for a brief moment, she considered turning back and returning to her house. The autumn breeze wrapped itself around Tammy’s frame and tossed her hair around, sending shivers down her spine.

The moment Tammy reached Hannah’s front door, she stopped in her tracks and focused her sight on the bushes nearby as she tried to rehearse exactly what it was she would say to Hannah. Normally, she wouldn’t be this nervous but she felt their dynamic had changed recently. She was always comfortable going to Hannah if she wanted to talk through anything, but this time just felt different. Her emotions were heightened in light of recent events and she didn’t know how to control them. Luckily, she hadn’t been in a situation where she had to up until now. It was as if her feelings toward Hannah were intensified but that wasn’t something she could deal with now. She needed to push her feelings down more now than ever.

“Gregorio? What’s going on?” Hannah asked softly, pulling Tammy’s head out of her thoughts.

Tammy’s head whipped up and she met Hannah’s concerned eyes. “I shouldn’t have come. I’m sorry,” she whispered before turning to walk back to her car. As she began to make her first step away, Tammy felt Hannah’s hand wrap around her forearm.

“No, come in. I’ll get us a few beers. It seems like you could use it.”

Hannah walked back into her house, leaving Tammy standing in the cold. She took a moment to herself before following Hannah inside, trying everything in her power to ignore the burning sensation on her arm where Hannah’s hand had been less than a minute ago. There hadn’t even been skin contact but Tammy swore she had felt her flesh burning under the jacket she wore.

Tammy followed Hannah all the way into the kitchen, where she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Hannah move effortlessly through the room. A smile grew on her lips and suddenly she was much more relaxed than she had been at the front door. Being near Hannah in such a familiar situation calmed any nerves Tammy had felt before entering the house and she finally felt like she could breathe again.

When Hannah emerged from the refrigerator, she spun around to set the bottles on the countertop but was surprised to see Tammy watching her. She let out a soft laugh before shaking her head at the woman and opening a nearby drawer to fish out the bottle opener. After opening the bottles with shaking hands, Hannah led Tammy to the couch in the living room where they could sit down and talk about whatever was plaguing Tammy’s mind.

The two settled in a comfortable silence, both women paying more attention to their drinks than to each other. Hannah knew Tammy had a lot on her mind, but she didn’t want to push the woman to speak to her. Things always occurred naturally between them, it was something she loved about their friendship.

After a few minutes of silence, Tammy finally spoke up. “How did you know I was out there?”

“I was sitting in here and I saw headlights pulling in. I recognized your car and I waited for you to get out of your car to see if you were going to stay. I almost came out there at one point while you were sitting in your car but I wanted to give you whatever time you needed.”

Tammy smiled at Hannah’s respectfulness and looked down at the drink in her hands rather than responding to her. She wasn’t sure how to start talking, there were too many topics eating away at her mind. She took another swig of the beer before opening her mouth to speak again.

“There’s just stuff I can’t stop thinking about.”

Hannah watched Tammy carefully, waiting for the woman to go into more detail. After a few moments passed and Tammy hadn’t spoken up again, Hannah decided to be the person to fill the silence. She took a deep breath and set her bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch, running her hand through her hair as she moved back to sit with her back against the cushion.

“It’s the same for me. I found myself worrying more about Naomi, I had never considered how dangerous this job truly is. Every night I get to come back home to her is a gift that I haven’t been appreciating as much recently. This put a lot of things into perspective for me,” Hannah sighed. Her eyes focused on her hands that were now toying with the hem of the sweater she was wearing, it was much easier than looking at Tammy. “I keep wondering what I would do if it was you. Losing LaSalle made me realize I could lose you at any minute.”

Tammy was unsure of what exactly she was feeling in that moment — it felt like Hannah was hinting at more than she was saying, but she wasn’t sure if she was just overthinking things in her emotional state. Her eyes roamed over Hannah’s face, searching for any sign of what she was feeling. The sadness was apparent in her features, but there was something else Tammy couldn’t place. She had seen hints of it before when she was talking to Hannah, but she could never figure out exactly what it was. At this moment, however, the feeling was etched deeper into Hannah’s face.

“I don’t want to imagine anything happening to you before I got to do this,” Hannah whispered before leaning across the couch. One hand cupped Tammy’s cheek and brought their lips together while the other prevented Hannah from completely falling on top of Tammy.

Despite being short-lived, the kiss was gentle and sweet. Tammy hadn’t been expecting the kiss, reminding her that she needed to brush up on her profiling skills. Hannah was always full of surprises with these newly stated feelings not being the first.

“Oh.” Tammy felt bad for giving such a minimal response, but she wasn’t sure of her feelings at the moment. Although she was very appreciative of the kiss, it all just felt off. She was still mourning one of her close friends, yet here she was kissing a member of the team.

Hannah’s face fell immediately and she moved back to her end of the couch. She was completely flustered by Tammy’s response and she was embarrassed that she had acted on her feelings.

“I’m so sorry, Tammy. I was reading everything completely wrong.”

Tammy shook her head, grabbing Hannah’s hand. She interlaced their fingers and smiled softly at the woman. “You didn’t. I just wasn’t expecting it at the moment. And honestly, I feel selfish for enjoying myself when one of my closest friends just died.” She sighed deeply and focused on their hands. Tammy’s thumb traced soft circles on the back of Hannah’s hand, hoping to convey her acceptance of Hannah’s confession.

Hannah bit her lip and nodded. “I don’t know if it’s really my place to say it, but you can’t live your life thinking that you’re being selfish for living your life. Chris wouldn’t want you to be moping around and worrying that you’re being inconsiderate to him. You know how much he wanted you to be happy, he was one of your closest supporters when it came to dating.”

The thought of LaSalle cheering her on while she finally found happiness for herself brought a bittersweet smile to Tammy’s face. She knew Hannah was right, this is exactly what he would have wanted for her.

“Besides,” Hannah said softly, “we don’t have to move too quickly. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I couldn’t hold it in any longer.”

Tammy nodded and moved to sit right next to Hannah. She wrapped her arm around Hannah’s waist before resting her head on the agent’s shoulder. At that moment, Tammy felt all of the thoughts that had been plaguing her mind finally leave. It was just her and Hannah in the living room together, anything that was outside of the room was long forgotten.

The two sat on the sofa together for quite some time, simply asking each other random questions to get to know the other and listening as the other told stories from her past. Things didn’t seem much different than they were before, with the exception of the closer proximity rather than sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Before Hannah had realized it, she heard her voice asking Tammy to stay. They needed each other for the night, any further discussion of their relationship could wait until the next day.


End file.
